Soul Avengers
by Tomzilla99
Summary: It was supposed to be normal day, just one normal day. But they couldn't even have that. As a strange orb falls from the sky, the Avengers will find themselves in one of the most dangerous adventures they will ever find themselves in.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!:**_** Ok here is a new story that I have working on for a while. An Avengers and Soul Calibur crossover. I'm not sure I am the first one do this, but if I am then it's fair to say that I'm a genius. For those who like Marvel and for those who like Soul Calibur, I promise to do my best to make sure both are handled fairly. I originally tried to make this a multi crossover but that failed so I decided to go with the next best next thing. Oh yeah before I forget, Civil War, No More Mutants, No More Day, secret Invasion, Dark Avengers, Superior Spider-man, and Avengers VS X-men or any other bullshit that came out these days did not happen. I'm sorry if other people like those, but I just don't. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The city was almost completely in ruins. Buildings were floating in the air, strange warriors and monsters flooded the streets, ships flew through the air, and there was a strange tear in the sky. On a floating platform in the sky, wielding the dark blade of Soul Edge, is the dark lord known as Nightmare stood holding Soul Edge in the air. Suddenly two projectiles fired at him and all he did was tilt his head slightly to a avoid it. He noticed, however that it was two large strands of webbing that tried hit him. Nightmare looked in front him to the new wielder of the blade known as Soul Calibur, The Amazing Spider-man. Spider-man gripped Soul Calibur and prepared to charge and Nightmare did the same. Two charged at one another, the ancient blades clashing causing the platform to shake. Each attack they made collided with each other at speeds no normal human could do. They both reared back and swung again, only this time when the blades clashed; the impact threw them away from each other. Spider-man got on one knee and gripped Soul Calibur harder, causing some blood to come from his hands. He stood back up and saw Nightmare diving towards him with Soul Edge in front of him. Spidey moved just in time and swung Soul Calibur behind him trying to hit Nightmare, but failed as the dark warrior jumped out of the way. They faced each other again and circled one another, daring the each other to attack first. They reared the ancient blades again and with all there might, jumped in the air and slammed Soul Calibur and Soul Edge into each. Sparks flew from the swords and an explosion covered the entire platform until nothing but a white light covered the city.

For the battle for two worlds, rages on.

_**Soul Avengers**_

* * *

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: ok so this was the prologue for those who don't know. So please don't complain for it being short. Prologues are supposed to short. If there are some questions you would like to ask, please feel free to.**

**Please leave a review or a PM.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes PLEASE READ!:_ Ok, this is my first attempt a story that's going has a popular Comic Book series, and a popular game series, with a resemblance to Star Wars. Please go easy on me.**

**While reading this, you should know, once again that Civil War, No More Mutants, No More Day, secret Invasion, Dark Avengers, Superior Spider-man, and Avengers VS X-men or any other bullshit that came out these days did not happen.**

**As you probably already know this is an Avengers, and Soul Calibur crossover. Be sure to send a message or review.**

**Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask. And don't forget to review.**

**It was supposed to be normal day, just one normal day. But they couldn't even have that. As a strange orb falls from the sky, the Avengers will find themselves in one of the most dangerous adventures they will ever find themselves in.**

* * *

**_Soul Avengers_**

* * *

_Many years ago, the blades of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge clashed once again.  
Only this time both spirits were finally destroyed leaving a new era of peace.  
However the power of the swords still remained inside them, still leaving both the blades as dangerous as ever.  
So it was decided to hide Soul Calibur while Soul Edge was broken into fragments, hopefully keeping the peace.  
However it appeared the years of peace could not last.  
For someone had found a Soul Edge fragment, and was surprisingly able to harness its power.  
Becoming, the New Nightmare.  
In the short time Nightmare appeared, an empire had formed around him, giving him almost complete control over the planet.  
With technology no one has seen before, it seems victory is within his grasp.  
The heroes of this try desperately to stop him and save their world.  
However, the case may be that they need help to save their world.  
A New Hope._

* * *

The waters of the ocean waved ever softly. That is until a ship sails through at high speeds as an even larger ship was firing at it with advanced technology no of this world has ever seen before. It fired strange laser beams at the ship fleeing.

**Inside the Escaping Ship at Sea:**

Many knights inside were preparing for battle as a single knight ran over towards two women.

"Lady Hilde! Lady Viola!" the two just called, turned to the knight. "They're here, we don't have enough time to make it back to headquarters." He explained. Hilde sighed before answering.

"Alright, I know what to do. Viola, come with me. Solider, go rejoin your men." She ordered. The knight bowed and ran out and Hilde and Viola started walking in another direction.

"What is your plan Hilde?" Viola asked.

"You've mastered _that_ spell right?" she asked making Viola's eyes widen for a moment.

"Y-Yes, but why?" her response came when Hilde pulled out a fragment.

"We're going to seal the fragment in your orb and send it to find _him_." She explained.

Several knights placed themselves around the only entrance of the ship, prepared for battle. They suddenly heard a banging sound from the other side. The knights readied themselves as the bangings at the door gotten loader. Suddenly exploded and knights in white and black armor charged through and both side were locked in combat. Several knights on both sides lost their lives and it looked like the rebels had the advantage, but then imperial knights carrying weapons the rebels haven't seen before were firing strange laser beams giving the imperial knights the advantage in the end. The imperial knights were the victors and started to swarm and roam the ship killing any rebel the find and searching for their target. Back at the destroyed entrance more knight came through only line up in front of each other as the dark one, himself, Nightmare walked through. He looked at the area around him before walking forward with his men close behind him.

* * *

Viola's eyes glowed as the spell finally ended and she fell to the floor exhausted. The orb glowed bright before disappearing.

"It is done. Now let us hope that he gets it." Viola said, panting a little. Hilde went over to her and helped her up but the wall behind them and imperial knights surrounded them.

"You are to come with us, resist and we will execute you on the spot." The commanding officer declared. Hilde sighed, she knew she could handle them, but it would endanger Viola.

"Very well, we surrender." Hilda said, dropping her weapons. Viola was about to protest, but Hilde gave her a look that said 'wait for now'. Viola sighed and let the knights take them away. After a bit of walking, the stop as their master stands before them.

"Hildegard von Krone, Viola the Fortune Teller. How... interesting that two of the rebel generals in one ship." Nightmare said narrowing his eyes.

"So, you're the new Nightmare." Hilde spoke up looking at him. He had the usual giant right arm and the glowing red eyes, but looked similar to the previous Nightmare that Z.E.W.I defeated. Only deference was that this Nightmare's armor was a darker color maybe even black with silver lining where the gold is usually was, and his hair was a darker red. She also noticed that he was carrying The Master sword. But how he has that was something Hilde didn't understand as there was only one person possessed The Master blades.

"It matters little who I am. Now tell me, where is it." Nightmare demanded, getting to the point.

"Where's what?" Hilde faked a confused look.

"Do not play games with me girl, where is the Soul Edge Fragment?" Nightmare demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hilde said not taking her eyes off Nightmare.

"Very well, then." He said, then nodded his head at the two knights holding Viola who returned the nod and started walking away.

"Wait, where are they, taking her?!" Hilde shouted trying to break free, but the knight holding her kept her still.

"My men have orders to do whatever they want to her the more you refuse to cooperate. So in other words, she suffers because of you. Now tell where both the fragment is and where all the rebel bases are now!" Nightmare ordered. Hilde's only response was looking the floor with shame.

"Very well, then you have made your choice. Commander, tell the men they can do whatever they want with the prisoner for as long as they want as long is, she is not dead until I say so."

"Yes, my lord." The commanding officer said, as Hilda struggled even more.

"No!" Hilde yelled still trying to break free.

"Take her away!" Nightmare ordered. The commander bowed, and he, Hilde and a few other knights left. Nightmare stood there for a moment before leaving while, thinking to himself.

'_Soon, I will Soul Edge in my hands. And when I have it, this world, the Multiverse, everything will be... perfect.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: ok that was the first chapter, not very long but it sets up what's going to go down later in the story.**

**Also, just a heads up, I'm writing similar to the classic Marvel Universe, because in my opinion, the classics are the best. If you would like to comment on that, please feel free.**

**Oh and keep in mind this story takes place after both Soul Calibur 4 and Soul Calibur 5. So if there some other characters from both games you want to see, please leave a review or send a message.**

**If there is anything you like to ask, please feel free and I'll get back to you on that.**

**Please leave a review. Please.**


End file.
